The present invention relates to a drug-feeder for children. The front end of the drug-feeder is disposed with a rotating member which is rotarily adjustable for optionally injecting the drug in an upward direction and or two lateral directions to cure the different areas in the oral cavity of a child so as to achieve the best curing effect. The drug-feeder has a drug guider and a drug chamber downward inclinedly connected to the drug guider to include an angle about 130 degree between them so that when the drug-feeder is Placed in the mouth of the child, the oral cavity of the child can be still clearly seen to facilitate the feeding of drug.
When a child is sick and needs medical treatment, an oral liquid medicine is currently most widely used one. With respect to a child, it is often difficult to accomplish the drug feeding. Therefore, a drug-feeder for a child has been developed for eliminating the trouble caused during feeding the child an oral liquid drug with a spoon. Although such conventional drug-feeder can eliminate the shortcoming that the child will resist the drug feeding due to the taste of the drug, the conventional drug-feeder still cannot completely avoid the drops of drug from incidentally dropping onto the tongue of the child. Moreover, to avoid the child from being choked by the drug, the child is often properly laid inclinedly when being fed with the conventional drug-feeder properly downward inclinedly positioned above the tongue of the child. At this point, the drug in the feeder will usually gradually drop out of the drug-feeder as shown in FIG. 7. As a result, the child will more or less taste the drug and resist the drug feeding. In addition, when the conventional drug-feeder is placed in the mouth of the child, the sight of the oral cavity of the child is obstacled by the drug-feeder and the areas needing cure cannot be clearly seen and thus the curing effect is inversely affected.